Serca
To jest lista magicznych Serc Światów z WITCH. Wprowadzenie Serca są źródłami niezmiernej mistycznej energii dla każdego ze światów, z których pochodzą. Mogą być reprezentowane przez klejnot, talizman lub żywą istotę. Wyróżnionym w serii jest Serce Kondrakaru, wisiorek, który pozwala W.I.T.C.H. się przemienić. W większości przypadków mistyczne Serce okazuje się być w formie żywej istoty, tak jak jest to z Ziemią, Meridianem, i Aridią. Każdy świat ma mistyczne Serce, które jest źródłem mocy tych światów. Serce może być zarówno osobą - jak Elyon, Serce Meridianu - lub klejnotem, jak Serce Kondrakaru. W komiksach, klejnotowe Serca łączą się z ich Opiekunem, ale w animowanej serii, są one namacalnymi kryształami, które są noszone lub niesione. To, czy Serca można wziąć siłą, czy za pozwoleniem, jest zdradliwym tematem. Mnóstwo mistycznej energii z Serca Kondrakaru zostało użytej, by utrzymać zasłonę w miejscu, w związku z tym Serce mogło być zabrane siłą, ponieważ Serce było słabsze. Kiedy zasłona została zdjęta, pozwolenie musiało być wymagane, by wziąć Serce Kondrakaru. Phobos mógł siłą przejąć moce Serca Meridianu Elyon, ponieważ nie wykorzystała jeszcze w pełni swojego statusu i mocy jako Serce Meridianu. Tym samym nie stała się w pełni Sercem swojego świata, a Phobos mógł je ukraść siłą. To samo dotyczy Lillian. Nerissa mogła ukraść moce Lillian siłą, gdyby wybrała, ale byłoby to trudne, ponieważ Lillian szybko i nieświadomie pożyczyła swoje moce Serca Regentom Ziemi. Tym samym, moce Serca mogłyby być dostąpione tylko przez zniszczenie chowańca Lillian, Napoleona, w Halloween. Serce Kondrakaru jest żywą i czującą istotą. Jest to właściwie Nimfą, Xin-Jing, która przemieniła się w Serce wieki temu. Tym samym, Serce Kondrakaru musi wybrać swojego Opiekuna, podczas gdy Wyrocznia może wybrać Strażników. Wiemy, że Serce może popełnić błędy w osądzie przy swoim wyborze, jak każdy człowiek, ponieważ wybrało Nerissę na bycie jego Opiekunką. Wyrocznia nie może zabrać Serca bez pozwolenia, ale jeśli Serce samo pragnie nowego Opiekuna, więź jest złamana pomiędzy Opiekunem a Sercem, a Wyrocznia może zadecydować o nowym Opiekunie. Kiedy moc Serca demoralizowała Nerissę, Serce oddaliło się od Nerissy, a Wyrocznia oddała Serce Cassidy. Kiedy Cassidy odmówiła oddania Serca Nerissie, Nerissa zabiła Cassidy ponad swoją utraconą moc. Każde Serce może zmieniać kształt, kolor i rozmiar dla każdego innego nosiciela. Oczywiście, kiedy Serce jest osobą, będzie wyglądało fizycznie inaczej w wyglądzie w porównaniu z poprzednią osobą, która nosiła tytuł jako te Serce. Na przykład spekuluje się, że Królowa Weira, Matka Elyon, była poprzednim Sercem Meridianu przed narodzinami Elyon. Kiedy umarła, tytuł ten przeszedł na Elyon. W odniesieniu do Serca Kondrakaru kształt zmienił się, kiedy Will stała się Opiekunką. Kiedy należał do Nerissy i Cassidy, był to długi niebieski kryształ w kształcie łzy, podobny do klejnotu, w którym Nerissa uwięziła Elyon przez większą część sezonu drugiego. Kiedy Will staje się Opiekunką, zmienia się w kulisty różowy kryształ z metalową obudową. Serce Kondrakaru Serce Kondrakaru jest mistycznym Sercem planety Kondrakar, królestwa w centrum wszechświata, które jest domem dla Wyroczni, którego zadaniem jest czuwanie nad wszechświatem i chronienie go od zła, tak jak wtedy, kiedy Rada Kondrakaru podniosła Zasłonę, by chronić inne wymiary przed zagrożeniami, takimi jak Książę Phobos i Nerissa. W komiksach, jest niebieskie. Moc Serca jest kontrolowana przez Opiekuna i może kanalizować moc żywiołowych auramere do strażników. Moce Poprzez Strażników pokazano następujące moce: *Władanie Energią Absolutną. *Posiadanie mocy Kwintesencji (kontrolowanie Energii Życiowej) *Roztaczanie uroku. *Teletransporting. *Wyczuwanie magicznych zjawisk. *Empatia wobec zwierząt. *Empatia wobec nieożywionych obiektów. *Niewidzialność. *Hydrokineza (kontrola nad Wodą). *Zmienienie fizycznego wyglądu rzeczy. *Wpływanie na umysły. *Hydromancja. *Pirokineza (kontrola nad Ogniem). *Termokineza (kontrola nad Ciepłem). *Telepatia. *Geokineza (kontrola nad Ziemią). *Chlorokineza (kontrola nad Roślinami). *Telekineza. *Stworzenie pomieszczeń dźwiękoszczelnych. *Aerokineza (kontrola nad Powietrzem). *Potrafi przywołać wspomnień innych. *Latanie. *Wzmocniony słuch. Serce pokazało również następujące zdolności *Otworzenie (po spotkaniu się z Pieczęcią Phobosa, która została wchłonięta przez Serce) i zamykanie Portali w Zasłonie. *Otworzenie fałd. *Stworzenie Kropli Astralnych. *Stworzenie wielu kopii posiadacza. *Pokazanie prawdziwej formy stworzenia. *Osłania posiadacza przed ciemnymi siłami. Serce Meridianu Królowa Elyon, światło Meridianu jest Sercem Meridianu. Kiedy Nerissa osusza jej moc do klejnotu, staje się on fizycznym ucieleśnieniem Serca Meridianu. Serce Meridianu jest mistycznym Sercem planety Meridian. Elyon Brown posiada te moce naturalnie jako część jej dziedzictwa jako prawowita władczyni Meridianu. Serce Meridianu odegrało dużą rolę w Sezonie 2 animowanej serii. Zostało zabrane przez Nerissę, która oszukała Elyon, aby przyjęła klejnot z korony swojej matki, który wchłonął jej magię, a po tym, jak została w pełni wchłonięta, ponownie oszukała Elyon, by dobrowolnie zrezygnowała z niego, przejmując jej moce w procesie. Moce *Generowanie fal i błyskawic energii i siły. *Manipulowanie fizyczną rzeczywistością, zmieniając ją do woli. *Tworzenie portali między Meridianem a Ziemią, obejmujące te, które zmieniają materię, która przez nie przechodzi (była w stanie skurczyć Strażniczki i Caleba, kiedy wyruszyli do Meridianu przez portal, który stworzyła). *Otworzenie fałd, utrzymujących się w przestrzeni i czasie do Ziemi, Meridianu, Kandrakaru, Zamballi i innych światów. *Wytwarzanie upiornych obrazów samej siebie, podobnych do Kropli Astralnych. Te iluzoryczne kopie są w stanie poruszać się niezależnie od Elyon, ale nie mają żadnych cieni, ani nie reagują tak jak prawdziwa osoba. Jeśli się ich dotknie, one znikają. *Projektowanie formy astralnej, częściowo przezroczystej, nawet między Meridianem a Ziemią. W przeciwieństwie do jej upiornych kopii, ta forma jest prawdziwą Elyon, i ona jest w stanie użyć jej do komunikacji. *Teletransportacja. *Tworzenie portali w Zasłonie wzniesionej przez Kandrakar. *Telekineza. *Latanie. *Wpływanie na umysły. *Stanie się niewidzialnym. *Przechodzić przez ściany i prawdopodobnie inne obiekty stałe. *Przedstawianie scen przyszłości na rysunkach (chociaż Elyon używa tej mocy niezamierzenie i nieświadomie). To może być postrzegane jako typ przeczucia. *Posiadanie mocy nad pozostałymi pięcioma żywiołami: Wodą, Ogniem, Ziemią, Powietrzem i Kwintesencją. *Uwięzienie innych w nieprzeniknionym przezroczystym bańkowym więzieniu. *Związanie innych z linami energetycznymi (tak jak to zrobiła z Phobosem po pokonaniu go). *Tymczasowo usunąć części ciała innych, tak jak to zrobiła z ustami Taranee, by powstrzymać ją przed ostrzeżeniem Strażniczek. *Zmienienie swojego wyglądu (Roztoczenie uroku). *Sprawienie, by pojawił się lód lub zamrożenie czegokolwiek lub kogokolwiek. *Żywioł światła. *Uwięzienie innych wewnątrz obrazów. *Stworzenie śmiertelnego ciosu czystej energii. *Hipnoza. Serce Ziemi Lillian Hale, młodsza siostra Cornelii, jest Sercem Ziemi. Jej moc jest potem dana trzem regentom Ziemi - Mattu, Panu Hugglesowi i Napoleonowi. Serce Ziemi jest mistycznym Sercem planety Ziemia. Moc należy do Lillian Hale, młodszej siostry Cornelii Hale, Strażniczki Ziemi, ale zdecydowano, że Lillian była zbyt młoda, aby mieć moc, ponieważ znajdowała się poza jej kontrolą, więc Cornelia i Matthew Olsen sprawili, że Lillian dała swoje moce swoim "Regentom Ziemi", którymi byli Matt, Pan Huggles i jej kot Napoleon. Moce *Wypaczenie z rzeczywistości. *Roztaczanie uroku. *Przekształca rysunki, myśli, a nawet opowieści w rzeczywistość, po prostu przez życzenie. *Stworzenie czarujących stref, w których rzeczywistość podąża za jej życzeniami i regułami i może różnić się od świata zewnętrznego. Strefy są otoczone niewidzialną ścianą i wyglądają normalnie z zewnątrz. Kiedy ktoś wchodzi w strefę, automatycznie stają się częścią jej rzeczywistości. *Teletransportacja (w tym inne osoby). *Obdarowanie innych mocami. *Strzelanie podmuchami czystej energii. *Super siła i super prędkość *Danie zwierzętom zdolności, jak mówienie. *Telekineza. Serce Aridii Serce Aridii pojawia się w odcinku "V is for Victory", w którym Nerissa próbuje zabrać trzecie Serce. Serce Aridii jest gigantyczną skalistą istotą, która potrafi mówić, czuć, myśleć i poruszać się. Ponieważ Serce Aridii nie pokazuje niczego ze swojej mocy, nie wiadomo, jaki rodzaj zdolności posiada. Serce Zamballi Serce Zamballi, tak jak Serce Kondrakaru, jest klejnotem, ale okazuje się być częściowo żywą istotą. Kadma konsekwentnie rozmawiała z Sercem, prosząc o użyczenie jej swojej mocy i pomaganie "ich" poddanym, nawet czasami prosząc o radę. Serce, podobnie jak Serce Kondrakaru, ma swojego własnego ducha i jest właścicielem swojej własnej mocy, ale jest kontrolowane przez swojego posiadacza. Serce Zamballi było w posiadaniu Kadmy, a później zostało przekazane Ironwood. Moce *Tworzy więzienia z pól siłowych. *Zwiększa naturalne zdolności swojego posiadacza. *Teletransportacja *Tworzenie wybuchów energii lub światła. *Pomaga posiadaczowi i innym komunikować się z Zamballanami od razu. *Tworzy tarczę. *Tworzy nieprzeniknione bańkowe więzienie. Pieczęć Nerissy ]] Jest to połączenie Serc Meridianu i Zamballi skupiające wielką moc, kiedy Nerissa połączyła oba skradzione Serca. Po raz pierwszy pojawiła się w odcinku Sezonu 2 "K jest dla Kamieniołomu". Została stworzona, kiedy Kadma ukradła Serce Meridianu i scaliła je z Sercem Zamballi po tym, jak Will odmówiła wchłonięcia Serca Meridianu. Jednakże, ponieważ Serce Meridianu zostało skradzione, a nie oddane, Serce wróciło do Nerissy, która nazwała połączone Serce Pieczęcią Nerissy. W "U is for Undivided", Nerissa próbuje dodać Serce Ziemi Lillian do swojej Pieczęci, ale zawodzi. W "Z jest dla Zwycięstwa", Will odkrywa, że nie mogą wziąć Pieczęci, ponieważ Serce Meridianu zostało dane Nerissie swobodnie, więc uwalnia Phobosa, ponieważ może ją wziąc i nagiąć regułę. Nerissa wtedy wchłania oryginalne Strażniczki do Pieczęci po tym, jak wymknęły się spod jej kontroli. To pozwoliło Pieczęci mieć moce wszystkich Strażniczek. Moce i Zdolności Zostało pokazane z mocą Serca Meridianu, Serca Zamballi i Mocy Strażniczek, w których jego posiadacz ma moce: *Roztoczenie uroku. *Teleportacja. *Otwieranie fałd. *Wszystkie Moce Strażniczki Kwintesencji *Wszystkie Moce Strażniczki Wody *Wszystkie Moce Strażniczki Ognia *Wszystkie Moce Strażniczki Ziemi *Wszystkie Moce Strażniczki Powietrza *Pokazywanie, kto ma Serce świata (Nerissa zrobiła to, gdy chciała wiedzieć, kto był Sercem Aridii). *Wchłonięcie ludzi do Pieczęci. *Tworzenie tarcz (chroni posiadacza przed atakami). *Zwiększanie naturalnych mocy swojego posiadacza. *Wypaczanie rzeczywistości. *Ostrzeżenie swojego posiadacza, kiedy swoje zaklęcia są złamane przez innych. *Wszystkie z Mocy Serc Meridianu i Zamballi. Ciekawostki *Serca mogą mieć swoich Regentów, którzy służą jako "Strażnicy" ich światów. **Lillian Hale jest jedynym znanym Sercem, które ma Regentów swojej mocy. **Gdyby Will zdecydowała się jednak wchłonąć moc Serca Meridianu do Serca Kondrakaru, scalając je ze sobą, stałaby się Regentką Meridianu Elyon, ale nie zrobiła tego ponad obawę, że tak wielka moc mogłaby ją zdemoralizować, tak jak moc Serca Kondrakaru zdemoralizowała kiedyś samą Nerissę. Jednakże też nie wiadomo, czy Will mogłaby zatrzymać połączone Serca, ponieważ Kadma nie mogła zatrzymać Pieczęci Nerissy, która składała się z Serca Meridianu i Zamballi, ale ponieważ Serce Kondrakaru jest równe mocy Serca Meridianu, jest prawdopodobne, że była w stanie je zatrzymać, okradając Nerissę z jej nieuczciwie zdobytej mocy. *Okazuje się, że żadne serce nie może zostać zabrane siłą, dopóki nie jesteś jego prawowitym właścicielem. **Jest prawdopodobne, że rodzeństwo obecnego Serca jest drugie w pierworództwie i dziedzictwie do otrzymania mistycznych mocy Serca, po tym, jak Serce straciło lub przekazało swoją mocą innej istocie niż oni sami, ponieważ Książę Phobos mógł bez problemu zabrać Nerissie jej pieczęć siłą, która była przede wszystkim Sercem Meridianu, którą Nerissa skradła Elyon po tym, jak klejnot pochłonął jej moce, a nie Sercem Zamballi, łamiąc regułę, mimo, że moc Serca Meridianu nie była mu przeznaczona. Rodzeństwo może nawet zachować wszystkie moce Serca permanentnie, jeśli prawowite Serce nie będzie chciało żądać ich zwrotu, ponieważ tylko prawowite Serce jest w stanie im je odebrać. Podążając tą sugestią, prawowity posiadacz Serca jest w stanie ponownie wchłonąć i odzyskać wszystkie swoje moce nawet od swojego rodzeństwa siłą, niż potrzebując od nich pozwolenia. To wszystko wskazuje, że moc Serca lub klejnotowe Serce jest możliwe do odzyskania, oprócz jej prawowitego właściciela, tylko jego bliskim krewnym lub ich poprzednim prawowitym właścicielom. Jednakże, kiedy Serce jest nadal w rękach prawowitego właściciela, to ich rodzeństwo ani nikt inny nie jest w stanie im go odebrać siłą, ponieważ Serce musi być oddane z własnej woli. Poprzedni właściciele mocy Serca także mogą odzyskać swoją moc, zabierając ją obecnemu właścicielowi. Nikt również nie jest w stanie odebrać Regentom Serc ich mocy, oprócz ich prawowitych właścicieli i rodzeństw. Jeśli to wszystko prawda, to Cornelia byłaby w stanie odebrać Regentom Ziemi swojej młodszej siostry Lillian moc Serca Ziemi, gdyby Lillian nie była w stanie, tak jak to zrobił Phobos z Sercem Meridianu znajdującym się wewnątrz Pieczęci Nerissy, kiedy Elyon była uwięziona wewnątrz Serca Meridianu i była w stanie tylko ponownie wchłonąć moc Serca z pomocą Yan Lin, gdy obie były uwięzione w klejnocie razem z pozostałymi C.H.Y.K.N., ale nie uwolnić żadnej z nich, czyniąc ją jedyną, poza swoją młodszą siostrą, osobą zdolną zążądać zwrotu mocy Serca Regentom Ziemi. *Serca mogą mieć również swoich chowańców, którzy prowadzą swoich podopiecznych na ścieżkę dobra lub zła, ale tylko Serca Ziemi, w tym Lillian Hale, wydają się mieć swoich chowańców. *Każde Serce może również "abdykować" swój tytuł i moce na rzecz innej osoby, na stałe zrzeczając się swoich mocy i czyniąc ze swojego następcy nowe Serce swojego świata. en:Hearts es:Corazónes fr:Cœurs Kategoria:Magiczne obiekty Kategoria:Mistyczne serca Kategoria:Magiczne istoty